


Into Temptation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Into Temptation

  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Into Temptation  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Scorpius, past Lucius/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Incest  
**Other Warnings:** Anal, Chan (13), Rough Sex  
**Word Count:** ~1300  
**Summary/Description:** A father knows what's best for his son. Especially Draco's father.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you as always [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) ♥ and a special thank you to [](http://fancypantsdylan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.insanejournal.com/) for her help as well. :D Written for April's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/). The original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/294801.html).

  
Scorpius needed a good spanking, that much was clear.

Whether by belt, by cane, or by bare hand, it didn't matter.

Draco, however, wouldn't be the one to do it. He couldn't _bear_ to see his son's smooth, pale flesh. To listen to him cry out as he was struck. To feel him harden against his thigh.

He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to block out the images which now taunted him. His father's fingers dancing over the welts on his arse, slipping between his cheeks, nudging at his eager hole.

Draco stood quickly and poured himself two fingers of whisky, throwing it back and slamming the glass back down on the desk, hand shaking slightly. Taking deep gulping breaths, he slowly calmed himself and looked at his son, now thirteen, the same age he'd been when—

"Go to your mother for your punishment, Scorpius," Draco breathed as he turned away from the boy.

"But, Father," Scorpius drawled and Draco could hear his footsteps moving closer. He clenched his fist and his jaw. He would resist the little imp. He had to. He simply refused to ruin his own son like as his father had done to him. Scorpius slid between Draco and his desk, his eyes so like his grandfather's: icy and cold yet burning with desire. Scorpius was crowding him, making it difficult to breathe. "Grandfather says only a father knows what's best for his son."

Lucius. Draco should have known.

"Your grandfather knows _nothing_ about what's best for his son," Draco whispered, body trembling. Scorpius laid a hand on Draco's arm and Draco pulled away as if burned.

Draco's ability to resist was weak, he knew. His father had told him that often enough as Draco had begged to suck his cock, begged to be fucked. Draco didn't want Scorpius to become a toy, a warm place for any man to stick his prick. Draco shuddered recalling that year his home was crawling with randy Death Eaters. It was so long ago, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd never see his son used and abused like that.

It was then Draco realized Scorpius was rubbing himself over the placket of his trousers, the small bulge obvious through the fabric.

"Scorpius," Draco said hoarsely, "you've got to listen to me. You don't want this. You _need_ to leave."

Licking his lips, Scorpius stepped closer, the back of his hand brushing over Draco's groin. "I know what I want, Father." His desire was clear, as if written in ink on his very skin.

"I'm begging you, Scorpius—" The air was sucked from Draco's lungs as his son pressed his lips to his own. The warmth of his small body ignited the fire he'd spent years trying to extinguish. Draco's hands moved to the pale locks of hair, reveling in the scent of the boy. Scorpius pressed his erection to Draco's thigh, thrusting against him, moaning wantonly.

The deep recesses of his mind sprung open like a tiger released from its cage. Draco burned for this boy with a passion he'd never felt before. His hands moved of their own accord, ripping the boy's shirt clean off revealing the thin, hairless chest. Scorpius reached for his belt, but Draco batted his hands away, pulling the leather from the loops—would he beat him with it? he didn't yet know—yanking his trousers and pants down, Scorpius nearly fell as he tried to step out of them. But Draco was already pressing him against the cold, hard desk, kicking his skinny legs as far apart as he could.

"You're Daddy's little whore now, aren't you?" Draco whispered repeating words he hadn't heard in years but were burned into his brain as deeply as that indelible Dark Mark was burned into his skin.

Freeing his own cock, Draco wrapped his cool fingers around the heated flesh giving himself a firm stroke. He knew he would end up hurting Scorpius but he didn't care, he needed his exquisite, tight virgin arse like he needed air to breathe.

"_Accio_ oil," he said, even as he pressed his length to Scorpius's bare flesh, sliding up and down the crack between his cheeks, the boy writhing back to meet him. The oil slapped into his hand and he poured it messily over two fingers, then reached between them to slip a finger into Scorpius's clenching heat.

"Oh, you are a wanton little slut." Draco leaned forward and bit down hard on Scorpius's shoulder, sucking as Scorpius threw his head back.

"Please, fuck me," Scorpius cried as Draco licked at the deep purple bruise he left on the pale, pristine flesh. Draco groaned, his own voice echoing in his head as he listened to his son.

Malfoy men loved cock: especially that of their own father. Lucius had laughed as he'd told Draco that, while he took Draco's virginity over his desk, the summer after Draco's second year. But Lucius was right, as he always was: Scorpius was gagging for it and Draco couldn't stop now even if his life depended on it. No, he would fuck the boy till he walked bowlegged, and then he'd fuck him again, and again. It was the Malfoy way.

More oil, another finger, Scorpius was hissing and writhing, arching his back, panting and begging. Draco's vision was blurred, his heart racing, his cock throbbing as he slicked himself with oil. Looking down, time seemed to stand still: he watched himself slowly spread those pale cheeks, watched as the loosened hole twitched, eager for something to fill it. Pressing the head of his cock to his son's entrance, they both groaned and shivered as he pushed inside inch-by-inch, the tight clenching heat unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. It was as if the boy was made to take Draco's cock, and in a way, he was, for he was born a Malfoy.

After Scorpius's entire body seized up and then relaxed, Draco began to move. Chest pressed to Scorpius's back, Draco had one hand on his hip and the other on his cock. It fit perfectly in his hand; timing his thrusts to the motion of his hand, Scorpius was little more than a blubbering mass of warm flesh beneath him. And that's all Draco wanted. A hole to fuck, a sweet little arse to bury himself in, just like his father had done.

Adjusting his angle, Scorpius shrieked as Draco found his prostate and erupted immediately over Draco's hand and desk, but Draco didn't stop fucking him, harder and harder he slammed into him, Scorpius like a rag doll in his arms. The roaring in his ears and the tightening in his balls coincided as he exploded deep inside Scorpius's abused arse. Draco collapsed against Scorpius, crushing him against the desk.

When he finally slipped out and pulled back, Scorpius didn't move. Draco pulled his shoulder and the boy began to slide to the floor. He was out cold.

"Like father, like son," Draco murmured, hysterical laughter bubbling out from his chest as the full force of what he'd done hit him. He picked Scorpius up and laid him down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over him.

As guilt began to creep over his consciousness once more, Draco wondered if he'd be able to look Scorpius in the eye again or whether he'd be able to resist when Scorpius begged him when he came to, as Draco knew he would. To his shame, he also knew the answer.

~*~

_Grandfather,  
You were right...as you always are.  
Yours truly,  
Scorpius_


End file.
